


Sexy Italian

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Fabric Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: We do that 'kind of stuff' around here, DiNozzo?





	Sexy Italian

The scene, as it is far too often for Tony's tastes, is the office, far too late in the evening. Years (not that he's counting) of writing up reports, and his typing's only gotten a modicum faster.

Not that that's exactly the point, tonight. Tonight he's had to stall until Ziva and McGee left. The trick, of course, is stalling just enough so that he and Gibbs are alone, but not so long that Gibbs gets pissed off at him for dawdling over a simple report. It's not like the case, for once, was anything more than open and shut.

Tony fidgets as the elevator door closes behind Ziva, finally. His foot brushes against the package under his desk. Gibbs looks up, and Tony looks quickly back down at his keyboard. Tap, tap. Tap tap tap, delete.

"Out with it, DiNozzo." Gibbs doesn't quite bark, but there's a definite tone of exasperation in his voice. Tony _hopes_ it's not because he's been stalling all evening. He smiles, warily.

"Out with what, Boss?"

"With whatever's holding you back from finishing your report so we can both go home." Gibbs nods significantly at Tony's feet. 

Well, crap. It's not too surprising, given Gibbs' detecting skills and that the wrapping paper the girl at the store chose was a bit... loud. Tony had been hoping for something more restrained, because, well, it was for Gibbs, after all. But she had been cute and apologetic, in a kind of brainless way, so Tony just smiled and took it as it was. His lunch break had been about over, after all.

Tony pulls the box from its hiding place and grins gamely. "When did you notice it?"

"After lunch. Who's it for?" Gibbs slides Ziva's report to the side.

"You?" Tony replaces it with the overly-beribboned package. Gibbs raises an eyebrow in a somewhat shocked question. "You know. Gifts between colleagues, that kind of stuff." 

"We do that 'kind of stuff' around here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' tone is vaguely snarky, but he pulls his knife from his belt and starts slicing ribbon.

Tony shrugs. "No? But it couldn't hurt to start." 

Gibbs grunts, then starts pulling the box top open. The elevator dings, and Tony grimaces as they both look over. Damn. He was really hoping to do this unobserved. At least it's only Abby.

"Hey, you guys. What's in the package, Gibbsman?" Abby grins at Tony. "Wow, don't tell me I missed an occasion?"

"Nope," Gibbs replies faster than Tony can open his mouth. "DiNozzo's decided to work on team building and morale himself."

Abby mock-punches Tony's bicep. "Go you, Tony. What'd you get me?"

Tony rubs his arm absently and grimaces, watching as Gibbs shakes out his gift. "It's a one-person at a time thing, Abs."

"Cool. Ooo, sharp, Gibbs." Abby's whistle of appreciation isn't faked.

Gibbs, on the other hand just looks at the jacket like it's about to bite him.

"It's... silk," Tony offers.

"It's velvet," Gibbs counters. 

"Well, Italian silk velvet. It's the highest quality you can get, Boss." Tony checks to make sure Gibbs' knife is put away. Not that Gibbs couldn't immediately pull it out and probably eliminate Tony's chances of reproducing in an instant if he really wanted to, but Gibbs seems more intent on the blazer.

"Can I touch?" Abby doesn't need to wait for an answer; Gibbs isn't going to say no to her, after all, and her fingers stroke the nearest softly-colored sleeve. "Wow. That's some sexy fabric. And it's the perfect color, too, Gibbs."

Gibbs looks at Abby now, and Tony manages to breathe. 

"Well, you're a winter, remember?" Abby grins. "It's those blue eyes and that sexy silver hair." Gibbs raises his eyebrows even more. "Gray will just accentuate them even more." 

Tony coughs. "She's right, you know." Gibbs' gimlet glare turns on Tony.

"Tony's a winter, too, although he's like me, he can go a bit to the fall side if he wants." Abby continues, still fingering the fabric.

That's news to Tony. "I can?"

Abby points to her eyes. "It's the green. It warms us up a bit. Of course, if I let my hair go natural, it'd look better, but after all these years, I'm really very comfortable with the black, you know? And I just love wearing..."

Gibbs coughs as delicately as he can. "Is that all, Abby?"

She shrugs, her pigtails bouncing. "Not really. I should get you a lavender shirt to go with that, although probably black would give a better contrast."

Gibbs blinks slowly. "I'm not wearing lavender."

Abby rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, Gibbs. It's not like a mere color is going to be any good at covering up your innate masculinity."

It's Tony's turn to cough again. Gibbs glares at him. "Well, she's got a point, Boss."

Gibbs scowls and puts the jacket back in the box, carefully enough. "Both of you, go home."

"But Gibbs!" "But Boss!" Gibbs cuts off their simultaneous protests with a sharp hand. 

"Tony, you can finish your report at home and email it to me in the morning. Abby, unless it's an emergency, it can wait too." Abby deflates a bit, but nods.

"Okay." She gives the blazer one last pet as she heads back downstairs. "See you in the garage, Tony!" Tony nods absently in reply, making sure what bits of his report he's already got written get emailed to home before shutting down the computer.

Gibbs is shaking his head slightly when Tony straightens up. "Something funny, Boss?" he asks, hopeful that Gibbs isn't going to ... do _something_ painful to him.

Gibbs smirks, stands and locks his Sig in the desk, slipping his cell into his pocket. "Next time you order some clothes online and they don't fit, DiNozzo, try giving them to McGee." 

Tony freezes, hand raised and mouth half-open in protest, but he's been caught. He just stands there and watches Gibbs leave the office with an absent wave behind his shoulder as he gets in the elevator.

But he takes his new jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> There are just some men who can wear lavender and velvet and still look masculine while doing so. Mark Harmon? Totally one of them. (LJ 2007)


End file.
